When It's Over a postwar fic
by Princess Suldrun
Summary: Voldemort is finally dead, but when Harry finally thought things might calm down a bit and show him peace in life, something he has never known, incident after incident will test his willpower and emotional strength. Okay I know I suck at summaries.
1. Return

As Harry walked up to the Weasley's front door, he couldn't stop himself from thinking _'I can't believe I'm still here.'_ But he was. The horrors of the final confrontation were still fresh, but he had people he could talk to, and things to look forward to. His face broke into a grin as he knocked on the front door, as he had told Ron to keep it to himself that he was coming by. He hadn't left 12 Grimmauld place since Voldemort had been destroyed; it had comforted him being there, knowing that his godfather was still watching over him.

It was Mrs Weasley who warily opened the door. There still were a few hopeless Death Eaters roaming about, looking for easy prey. But when she saw who it was, she gave a shriek.

"Harry! Oh! Come in! I thought Ron had been acting weird this evening." Harry, still grinning, entered the Weasley's living room. For a few minutes there was a flurry of hugs, and Harry had to stop to admire Hermione's new engagement ring, but then he turned to the one who had not come rushing forward, but who he longed to hold.

Harry had not spoken to Ginny in the month since he had returned to normal life; she had seemed cautious of him, and had held back. But all that was forgotten as Harry held out his arms to her, and Ginny rushed into them, adding a long, slow kiss. Mrs Weasley just smiled.

"So, what are you doing here? Please say you can stay for a week... or two... or a month..." she asked, and Harry laughed.

"Well, I was only planning on dropping in, but if you would have me, I believe I still have some old clothes left in my Hogwarts trunk here."

"Oh of course! Stay for as long as you want, you can have Fred and George's old room, it's unused since they moved out." Mrs Weasley continued. "But you've gotten so tall now, that none of you're clothes from two years ago will fit you, you will have to get some more."

The evening passed quickly, discussing such things as Ron and Hermione's wedding, Fleur's new baby, Tiffany, and Tonks' baby, Ryan. Then it got so late that everyone was yawning, so they all decided to go to bed. But as soon as Harry had closed his bedroom door, he heard a knock on it, and knowing who it was, he opened it eagerly.

"I was so scared for you," Harry told Ginny, after he had kissed her a few times. "I feel as if I have to go and touch you every five minutes, just to make sure you're really there."

"I was never scared," Ginny said, "because I knew you'd come for me. Even when Voldemort started doing spells on me, and he nearly killed me, I knew you were looking for me." Harry looked a little haunted as he continued.

"But you couldn't see all that time at St Mungo's; when for weeks they weren't sure if you were going to ever recover. That was torture. But you're here now." He kissed her, and she seemed to melt against him.

The next morning Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron went shopping, for in all the trauma of the past few months, none of them had cared about anything except the horcruxes. Mrs Weasley was right; Harry's clothes were all to small for him, because somehow Harry had grown so much that he was taller than Ron, and he was still growing at an alarming rate. All Harry cared about that subject, though, was that Ginny seemed not to mind at all.

At about midday Ron and Hermione wandered off, leaving Ginny and Harry alone. Ginny suggested they go to Fred and George's shop, so they headed towards it, and forced their way into the packed building. Inside there were so many people that Ginny was shoved right against Harry, and automatically he put a protective arm around her slender shoulders. It was like this that the twins found them.

"Looks like our baby sister is back off the market," George said.

"I haven't been 'on the market' since I was eleven," Ginny retorted, and gave Harry a long kiss in front of her brothers, just to see how they would take it. Fred and George didn't seem to have seen anything out of the ordinary.

"So when are you two planning on getting married?" Fred asked.

"Um..." Ginny faltered. She had thought _a lot_ about that, but her own insecurity had made her unsure.

"You were planning on marrying me, weren't you?" Harry asked.

"Of course," she answered, feeling like life had been moved to heaven.


	2. Changes

Over the next two days, Harry and Ginny let it be known that they were engaged a few people at a time. Strangely, it was Hermione who seemed unimpressed.

"Don't you think your taking this a bit too fast?" she asked, when she finally dragged Harry away from Ginny to talk in the garden.

"What?" Harry was completely confused. Wasn't Hermione always the one who had urged them forward? Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"You forget it was only two months ago that Ginny was being tortured by Voldemort, and was almost killed. Don't you think you should let her settle a bit first? Otherwise she'll get on such a high stress level that it could drag her down again."

"Hermione Granger," Harry said, "I am in love with Miss Weasley. I though about this, and decided that the perfect thing to settle her down was to get engaged. You know how insecure she can get; well, I'm setting her mind at rest by faithfully promising to spend my life with her."

"But the stress of the wedding planning..." Hermione's defense was weakening.

"This wedding is going to look easy and be easy," Harry said firmly. "We have no deadline; after all, Ginny's only seventeen. We'll be fine."

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were at the river that ran past the village, swimming. Soon some girls in bikini's came up the river and started hanging around near them. They were obviously shopping for guys; they kept on showing off, and Ginny and Hermione were starting to get offended. Hermione heard the three of the girls whispering.

"The read head is too scrawny," one of them was saying, "but isn't the black haired one hot!"

"You're telling me," another one said. "Look at those muscles! He's gorgeous!" She sighed. "I dare you to go and talk to him," she added suddenly. An argument ensued.

"Fine, I'll go," the third one said. She approached Harry confidently. "Hi, I'm Lara," she told him. "What's your name?" Lara added, giving Harry a suggestive look. Ginny noticed, and swam over.

"Harry, honey," she said, throwing her arms around his neck, "I'm getting a little cold, can we go home now?"

"Ok dear," he said adding a kiss. These strange girls were making him nervous; they seemed a little too outgoing for _his_ own good. Lara scowled.

"So are you two dating?" she asked.

"Oh, engaged," said Ginny, giving the girl a smug look. Harry was hers, as she was only too happy to demonstrate.

Harry stayed at the Weasley's house for another two weeks, then decided that he must go home. But no departure is complete without an argument.

"I'm coming with you," Ginny told Harry firmly.

"No you are _not_," Harry seemed unusually heated.

"But why?" Ginny was pouting now. She knew that if she timed her actions exactly, she could win the argument easily.

"Because," Harry said, "you are only seventeen, have only been recently released from hospital, and the house I am going to is a hell-hole. Besides, I am engaged to you, so you may as well get used to the fact that I am going to protect you worse than ever." Ginny could see what Harry was doing, and forced him to go on.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, letting the longing that was in her heart whenever Harry wasn't there creep into her eyes.

"Only for a week or so," Harry said, softening as he looked at Ginny. She really was the most beautiful creature in the world. And he had really been kissing someone as shallow as Cho Chang three years ago! Ginny, seeing that Harry was off in the world of thought, brought him back.

"So why exactly are you abandoning me?" she asked playfully. Harry jerked back from his now distasteful memories of Cho and the mistletoe, and broke into a smile.

"Well," he said, "I've been thinking 12 Grimmauld place is too dank for a beautiful and delicate - or maybe not delicate-" he added, seeing Ginny's expression, "one such as you. So I've been looking for a decent house, and I've found one. So I'm spending the next week moving in.

"So where is this mysterious house that you are moving to?" Ron asked later. Every person that Mrs Weasley could think of and could come on such short notice was there, having, as Mrs Weasley insisted, a celebratory party for Harry and Ginny getting engaged, and Harry moving house. They were all squished into the Burrow's small sitting room, so that all the couples had to share chairs. It was an odd sight, Hermione snuggled into Ron's lap, Ginny perched on the arm of Harry's chair, Tonks's and Lupin sharing a big old armchair, as were Fred and George with their girlfriends, and Fleur and Bill quietly whispering in the corner. Mr and Mrs Weasley were the only couple to have chairs of their own; privately, none of the other couples thought Mr and Mrs Weasley were all that privileged.

"Yeah, Potter, the order needs to know," Mad-eye Moody growled. "There are still Death Eaters roaming around, and if they banded together, there is a _slight_ chance they might give you a bit of trouble; but then again," he paused to reflect, "probably not. You could just blast them to pieces with one spell." Moody's rare grin flashed across his face. "But still," he added, "the order will insist on giving you protection."

"No," Harry said simply, "the order won't, but thank you for offering. This is going to be our house," here he pulled Ginny onto his lap, "and we are quite capable of looking after ourselves." When Mrs Weasley, Moody, and maybe even Lupin looked like they were going to protest, Harry continued. "You really don't think we can protect ourselves?" He asked teasingly, raising one eyebrow. "Well, it's as Moody himself said, if some little Death Eaters come knocking at the door, I can just blast them with one spell. And," he added as an afterthought, "if Ginny opens the door, she could do it for me!"

Harry's face split into a grin of utter confidence, mixed with a little mischief, and Ginny couldn't help giving a naughty giggle, and added, "But only after a few good bat-bogey hexes!" All the old members of the DA knew the devastating effects of Ginny's well cast hexes, and started laughing. There were quite a few DA members there; Harry, Ginny, Ron Hermione and the twins, of course, but then there were Angelina and Katie, who, unsurprisingly enough, were dating Fred and George, Neville, Dean and Seamus had been smirkingly invited by Ginny, and Luna as usual looked as if she had walked in by accident.

When the room calmed down, Hermione said "You still haven't answered Ron's question, where is this house of yours?"

"Well, I could never sell 12 Grimmauld place, it's just too special, but I couldn't live in it, either," Harry said, "and legally I own the land in Godric's Hollow, but it would be just too painful for me to live there, so I'm gong to build a house on it and lease it out to a nice muggle family. But the house I've found is just perfect - and it'll fit in perfectly with my new job." Harry let this sink in, then braced himself for the explosion. A few seconds later, it came.


	3. Turning Back

"You didn't tell us you had a new job!" Mrs Weasley shrieked. A commotion followed, until everybody had the sense to realise that Harry and Ginny, who had obviously known all along, were not going to talk until they all shut up.

"I have gotten the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts," Harry said finally. "Apparently when Hogwarts advertised the position in _The Daily Prophet_, the new Headmistress Professor McGonagall was bombarded with letters of recommendation from old DA members, which included those two," he gestured at Fred and George, then drawing out the last words carefully, he said, "and an especially glowing letter of recommendation from a certain Miss Cho Chang." That had the effect of paralyzing Ginny, and sent Hermione into badly-concealed fits of laughter.

"So anyway," Ginny said, recovering from her shock to swipe at Harry's head, "we will be living in Hogsmede after our wedding, but Harry has to live alone until then, and teach those unfortunate children. I don't envy them, really," she added as an afterthought. Harry, who had dodged Ginny's attack, continued speaking, though he still grinned maddeningly at her.

"At first Professor McGonagall thought I was too young to take the job- as I know you were just dying to point out, Hermione- but I pointed out all my good qualities to her."

"Which are?" Tonks inquired.

"Hmmm, let us see," Harry said. "One: I don't worship Voldemort. Two: I don't worship the minister. Three: I'm not obsessed with fame."

"Four: You're not a werewolf," Lupin broke in quietly.

"Hey!" Harry protested. "You were the best DADA teacher we ever had. If it hadn't been for what you had taught us," Harry suddenly threw a sly glance at Fleur, who was _still_ whispering in the corner with Bill, "I wouldn't have gotten through the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, and would have been stuck on the shore like the Bauxbaton's representative." Fleur stopped whispering long enough to laughingly protest "Zat was uncalled for, 'Arry!" before she went back to her conversation, in which the name Tiffany could sometimes be heard.

But eventually everyone went home, and with one last drawn-out kiss, through which they were resolutely _not_ watched by Mrs Weasley, Harry and Ginny went up to their bedrooms, which, despite everything, they still shared with Ron and Hermione.

The next day after breakfast, Harry dragged Ginny out for a walk in the garden.

"Ginny," he said, trying to be serious; but it was a little hard, because Ginny had taken up kissing him again, which was really very distracting. "I want you to reconsider going back to Hogwarts. I know you said you weren't going to do your seventh year after Hogwarts was shut down for your sixth, but please?" Ginny stopped kissing Harry and instead slipped her hand into the back pocket of his jeans.

"But why?" she finally asked. "All I want to do is marry you, Harry, and if I go back to Hogwarts that will only postpone the wedding, 'cause you can't have a student married to a teacher, let alone her head of house." Harry did a double take, he had forgotten that he was head of Gryffindor house.

"But this is exactly what I'm talking about, Ginny!" Harry said. "All you want to do is marry me, but I want you to have a future, a career! So you do your NEWT's, and then we can get married in July or August next year, after term ends. So now you can proceed with the wedding plans in a nice, leisurely fashion, and, if you like," Harry's face split into a mischievous grin, "you can get Romilda Vane to help you!"

"Oh my God!" Ginny laughed. "She'd just love that! I'd forgotten she'd be at Hogwarts! She'll be so happy to see you back, Harry; but only I have the rights to do this!" Ginny pulled her hand out of Harry's back pocket, wrapped her arms around his neck, and went back to kissing him. Harry broke away, saying, "I take that as you'll go then?" Ginny nodded and leaned forward again. Harry didn't object.

Much later, Harry and Ginny went back up to the house and told Mrs Weasley, who was overjoyed that Harry had convinced her daughter to go back to school.

"But what subjects are you going to take?" she questioned her daughter. "What do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"Umm..." Ginny shot an anxious glance at Harry, and then said, "I'd like to be an auror." Harry smiled at her.

"That's great, Gin!" he said. "That'll be a good job for you. Now, as your head of house-"

"What?" Mrs Weasley broke in, then going "Oh!" as she remembered.

"As your head of house," Harry continued, "I would advise you to take my own subject, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, which our new headmistress had elected to keep teaching, Charms and Herbology. Are there any problems with those subjects, Miss Weasley?" he finished his recommendation.

"Nope," Ginny said, "I got and E or above on my OWL's for all those subjects."

"Oh, and one more thing," Harry added. "Would you do the honor of representing Gryffindor as Quidditch captain this year? I'm told old to play for the team any more."

"Of course, Harry!" Ginny squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. Ginny looked excited, in fact she was positively glowing. Harry smiled to himself, thinking that going back to Hogwarts would be very good for Ginny.


	4. Old Home, New Perspective

All too soon it was September the 1st, and it was time for Ginny to go back to school and Harry to start his new job. Everybody else was too busy to come, so Harry got to take Ginny to the train station all by himself. At platform 9 ¾ there were a lot of people whom Harry recognized and said hello to, and when he and Ginny saw Cho Chang sending off her little sister, they pointedly drew very close together, but because it was so crowded they couldn't kiss. Suddenly Romilda Vane came charging up.

"Hi Harry!" She said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi, Romilda," Harry said. "I'm here seeing my fiancé off. And by the way, it's Professor Potter now." Romilda goggled at Ginny, who had Harry's arm around her waist, before registering the last piece of information, and turning back to stare at Harry. But it was only for an instant; a second later and she had her cool back.

"So you're going to be married now, are you?" She asked, throwing blistering looks Ginny's way. "Congratulations." She didn't sound very enthusiastic, but then she brightened up. "So you're going to teach here? Defense Against the Dark Arts? Well I did the program that the ministry set up last year, where fifth year students could go to the ministry and do their OWL's even though Hogwarts wasn't open, and I got an E in DADA. So I guess I'll be seeing you in class, professor!" And with one last hateful look at Ginny, Romilda stalked off.

"One more thing before we get to the school, Gin," Harry said, pulling her over to a quiet corner. "I just wanted to give you this, because I aught to, and I don't want you to forget about me when I can't do much with you, being a teacher, and there are so many other guys around." And he pulled a small box out of his pocket, which had an engagement ring inside it. The ring was gold, with sapphires, emeralds and diamonds making a wavy pattern across it. It took Ginny's breath away. Wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and kissing him she said, "I love you so much, Harry." Harry just said, "I love you too, Ginny."

Harry got Ginny a compartment with Luna, then apparated to his house in Hogsmede to make sure everything was alright there and walked to the school. There the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, greeted him.

"Ah, Harry, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," she said, "welcome back, though this time not as a student. I hope you and Miss Weasley are well?"

"Yes, thank you, we're both fine, Professor."

"That's good, and by the way, you're a member of staff now, so you don't have to address me using 'professor.'" McGonagall seemed a little preoccupied.

"It's okay, Professor, it would seem weird to call you anything else," Harry said. "Are you alright? You seem a little bemused."

"I'm sorry, Potter." Professor McGonagall turned to him, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I just can't help wondering if we get to keep you for more than a year." Her eyes seemed fixed on something in the distance, but then they snapped back to Harry. "I wish to warn you that although you are engaged to Miss Weasley, you are still her head of house, so any inappropriate behaviour will be punished accordingly. And," a brief smile flitted across McGonagall's face, "I know you have a history of loosing your temper with rude people, so be cautious. Someone you may have hit in the face without a second thought as a student will react differently now you are a teacher. Give them a detention instead. Now, is there anything you wish to ask me?"

"Timetables?" Harry asked.

"Teachers' timetables are hung up in the staffroom. It is up to you to work out you students' timetables to hand out tomorrow off those, and then organize the sixth and seventh year timetables tomorrow at breakfast. Considering there are only seventy students to do, and all the first and second years' are the same, it shouldn't be too hard. Anything else?"

"Can I start the DA again, Professor? Just for all the remaining members, who can invite some eager new ones who would benefit from the experience." Harry hesitated. "I know the last time the DA didn't work out too well, but now that we've got Umbridge off our backs, it would be great for those who want some extra practice. Because evil will never really be gone, you know." McGonagall, seeing the bright spark of determination in Harry's eye, relented with a sigh.

"Yes, Potter. I shall put an announcement out with all the others this evening, summoning all the old DA members to the usual room after the feast. I assume you will be using the Room of Requirement?"

"Yes, that's probably the best place," Harry decided. "Well, thanks Professor for the briefing. I guess I'll go and set up my office and classroom so it resembles something like order, then do those timetables. I have a foreboding feeling that things are going to be pandemonium for the next few days." The irresistible grin which Harry had on his face so often lately flashed up, and McGonagall's cold severity seemed to soften slightly.

"Don't forget, Potter, lunch is in the staffroom in an hour, at one o'clock, the password is 'united!'" she called to Harry's retreating back, and Harry raised a hand to show that he had heard.


	5. A Speech for the Heart to Hear

"Harry, m'boy, how are you?" Harry found his hand engulfed by a large, fat one as he entered the staffroom. Everything had been sorted out in Harry's office and classroom thanks to a few well-cast spells; now all Harry had left to do was the timetables.

"Uhh… Hello Professor Slughorn," Harry said uncomfortably. He still didn't like the self-considering Slughorn all that much. But he was spared the annoyance of having to make conversation with the potions master by the arrival of Professor McGonagall; as she walked in everyone sat down at the table, and Harry found himself placed in between Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch.

"Just a few words before we begin," Professor McGonagall said, "I would like to say a few words. Though we were divided by a year without Hogwarts, we are now able to come back together again in safety, thanks to one young man, who has agreed to fill the one vacant position this year. I would like to welcome Harry Potter as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and head of Gryffindor house, who's short eighteen years are more than compensated by his experience." A lot of the teachers waved to Harry; Hagrid, especially, almost knocked Professor Sprout out of her chair with the enthusiasm of his wave. Harry grinned back; he had been taught by most of these people, and it was good to see them all again.

"So, Harry," Madam Hooch said when the food appeared, "been doing much flying? I always said you could've played for England if you'd wanted to."

"Well, when I was after Voldemort there wasn't much of an opportunity," Harry said, ignoring Madam Hooch's faint wince, "but since I got back I've been flying a lot with Ron and Ginny Weasley."

"Ah, yes, I heard Miss Weasley was coming back this year. Engaged to her, aren't you? And did you give her the Gryffindor Quidditch captaincy? Good, good. She'll do you proud in the cup, no doubt." The flying teacher said all this very quickly, leaving only gaps for short nods from Harry in response to the questions.

After he had done the first to fifth year timetables, along with Ginny's, because he knew what subjects she was taking, and had prepared the sixth and seventh year OWL results for tomorrow, (Romilda Vane had passed well in DADA), it was almost time for dinner, so Harry went down to the great hall.

The sorting passed quickly, and Harry looked at the new Gryffindors with interest: one of the girls was undoubtedly Cho Chang's sister. Ginny seemed to have noticed too; she was eyeing Mari with a hidden dislike until Harry caught her eye and they grinned at each other,

Harry managed to get through the feast without looking at Ginny too much by sitting next to Hagrid and talking to him a lot, but Hagrid still noticed.

"I've never seen a boy more in love," he muttered under his breath. "It's taking all he's got just to keep his eyes off her."

Finally the plates had returned to their usual sparkling quality, and Professor McGonagall stood up to make the opening speech.

"Welcome all students," she said. "There are many announcements to get through tonight, and although some of our older students probably know a lot of them by heart, the first few are important, so a small amount of concentration will need to be squeezed from those tired minds." Professor McGonagall attempting humour? Harry thought. Since when does that happen? "First and foremost," McGonagall continued, "we would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Potter. And since he is not long out of Hogwarts himself, and has not yet lost the bond with you students as I have, I will ask him to give an opening speech, before I get too far into the other announcements." Harry's mouth went dry. What did McGonagall expect him to do? But as he stood up, Harry knew exactly what to say.

"Firstly," he began, "to all the older students: it's Professor Potter now. I know that to a lot of the students, especially the seniors, I am still Harry, the Quidditch captain, the forth competitor of the Triwizard Tournament and the guy who was always getting detention with Professors Umbridge and Snape for yelling at them, so I won't be giving out detentions in the first few weeks to people who forget to call me 'sir.' Secondly, on a more serious note, I have people tell me that I am brave, taking on Voldemort all those times. But I still think the bravest thing I've done is take up this job. Do you know why? It's because I would only have finished Hogwarts last year if I hadn't been busy, and now I have to face all of you. I must admit, circumstances that I've been in may have given me extra training, but in a few years some of you may be stronger than me, so remember: you are powerful, and though the shadow of evil may always be there, to you, that's all it is; just a shadow.

"Thirdly, again, I'm sure some of the older students have heard this many times before, but take it from me: you must rely on each other. I have lost so many people to evil: my parents, my godfather, my mentor, my fellow schoolmate, and last year I almost lost the person that I plan to marry. So to try to stop others from loosing as much I will say it again: you must rely on each other. If I hadn't had my friends with me in every encounter I've had I would have died half a dozen times and more by now. So unless you want to fall alone, remember that we are weak when we're divided, but we're strong when we're united." Harry sat down amidst enthusiastic applause, and saw Ginny gazing up at him with tears in her eyes. Professor McGonagall continued along with the announcements, mentioning the DA, but Ginny and Harry were locked in a gaze that spoke louder than words.


	6. Many Old Friends and Foes

(A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this fic; I'm sick almost constantly and when I'm well I don't have much time to think of the little stuff like I'm going to be gone for about a week, so I'm leaving you all with a super long update to tide you over.)

As Harry walked past the stretch of wall where a door would soon appear he though hard, We need the old room back, the room where Dumbledore's Army practised. Harry went inside the old room and sat in one of the squishy cushions. There were a surprisingly small amount of cushions filled in the end. There was Ginny, of course, the Creevy brothers, Michael Corner and his friends showed up, as did Zacharias Smith, and Luna Lovegood wondered in vaguely.

"Okay, three things," Harry said, facing the small group and subconsciously gripping Ginny's hand. "Um, one, the rest of the time I may be Professor Potter, but I started this group as just Harry, so that's how I'll stay when I'm here. Two, since Ron and Hermione have gone, Ginny is my new assistant. Three, we need new members, so anyone, we'll say, fourth year or above who seems fairly interested in DADA can be invited. Bring any new members to a meeting that we'll have at seven thirty on Sunday. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Zacharias sneered and said, "Why are you holding her hand? You're a teacher, and besides, no one wants to date a Weasley except that corner guy-" he jerked his thumb at Michael- "and sixth-year Gryffindors with no brains."

"We got engaged over the summer. Is that alright with you? Because if it's not, Zachy, we'll be happy to break the engagement," Ginny spat back at him. Harry grabbed her wrist, just in case she wanted to hit the idiotic boy.

"Okay, so we got the meeting time? See you seven thirty Sunday, then." Harry dismissed the meeting before things got out of hand. Only Ginny stayed behind.

"Hey," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her and planting a soft kiss on her cheek, "don't let it get to you, alright? We're going to have to put up with a certain amount of people who think this relationship is wrong-"

"Mostly swooning girls," Ginny broke in.

"-but I'd hate to see my girl, the most beautiful person I the whole world, upset. Or worse, with a detention because she hit a worthless rag like Smith. So just ignore them." They stood there in a close embrace for a while, before Ginny broke the silence.

"I loved your speech today," she said. "It was so true, and except that bit about you being braver taking this job. Anyone can deal with kids, I mean, Lockhart managed to stay a whole year, but you defeated the biggest evil on earth. I'm in love with the bravest man in the whole world."

The next day, Harry got to the great hall early to hand out the timetables. Doing the first years, Harry came across Mari Chang. He couldn't resist finding out how much this little girl knew about her sister and him.

"I used to know your sister," he told her.

"I know," Mari giggled, "she told me about you, and what happened, including the scene in the Room of Requirement." Harry was a little shocked. This little girl knew a lot about her sister and him. "Cho talks a lot about, Professor, and says she wonders if you still think about her. Really, all she thinks about is you, and how much she misses you." The bright little girl pulled a face. "It's a bit annoying really, no offence meant, Professor." Harry hurriedly moved on.

Slowly he worked his way through to the seventh years, leaving Ginny to last.

"I saw you talking to Mari Chang before," she said, resisting the urge to wrap her arms around Harry's neck. Harry seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he laughed.

"You're supposed to address me as 'sir' or 'Professor' now," he told her, tugging her long fiery ponytail gently. "You'll have to remember that before our lesson tomorrow morning." But Ginny was not one to be diverted.

"So what did Mari tell you?" she asked. Harry gave a slightly embarrassed look.

"My little student was talking about her big sister," he said hesitantly.

"And?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. Harry spoke the next sentence very fast.

"She said that Cho talks about me all the time, and she wonders if I stillthinkabouther."

"It seems that Romilda isn't the only one trying to knock me out of the position of fiancé," Ginny muttered. "Well, I'd better go or I'll be late for charms." Giving Harry's hand a discreet squeeze, she darted off. Harry glanced at his watch, then rushed to prepare for his first lesson: Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

Because these students were in their fifth year, Harry started by telling them about OWLs.

"I'm not going to give you a huge lecture on them," he said, "because I know that three years ago I got enough lectures on the importance of OWLs to last me a lifetime. But I will tell you that these exams will affect your career and life. You will remember the somewhat- for the want of a better word- inexperienced Professor Umbridge? Well, I had her for my fifth year, and quite frankly she was so awful I had to take my education into me own hands; so I started the DA, and I don't want you to have to do something like that. I'm assuming you all heard what the DA, or Dumbledore's Army, was?" All the students nodded, more examples of the Hogwarts gossip chain.

Harry found teaching easy; but one thing he couldn't do was just sit behind his desk. He had to be either standing up the front, lightly leaning against his desk so he could see what the students were doing; or else roaming among the students, helping them and being generally friendly. Much to his surprise, Harry was soon everyone's favourite teacher; even the Slytherins seemed to have undergone a change of heart since all the sons of Death Eaters had left. Embarrassingly enough, Harry even had several letters of praise from parents. But one letter was slightly different.

Harry sat at breakfast, almost three months since he had started teaching. One part of his mind was planning the next DA lesson, which Harry was trying not to make too hard for all the new members. But as it was late November, there was a Hogsmede weekend for students to do their Christmas shopping. Ginny had promised to spend the morning at Harry's house on the outskirts of the village, and then Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley were coming over for lunch, so most of Harry's mind was focusing on those things, mainly the Ginny factor.

Hedwig swooped through with the other post owls, carrying a confirmation of the lunch today from Hermione; but another owl landed with her in front of Harry as well. He took the letter, which was written on gold parchment, and glanced at it. It was addressed:

_To a Wonderful Teacher  
Professor H. Potter  
Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry  
_  
Hoping sincerely that it wasn't another fawning letter from some student's parents, Harry tore open the note. It was from Cho Chang.

_Dear Harry,_

Firstly I want to thank you for teaching Mari so well. She says you're a great teacher, everybody's favourite, every girls heartthrob-" Harry gagged on his cereal- "and you make every student feel capable. Knowing you, I can believe every word of it.

Mari also describes her DADA lessons in great detail; from the sounds of it, you have a very advanced first year class. I congratulate you; having been taught by you before, I know how easy you make the spells seem. One day I think you might even have first years doing fully-fledged Patronuses!

But on a more personal note, I wish to mention our relationship. Mari will not say if you are seeing anyone, so I am in the dark here about what to say to you. I know we have not been in contact for some time; but I know that there was a spark between us, and I know that, given another chance, we could make things work. So please think about it.

Yours forever,

Cho Chang.

P.S. Send your reply via this owl.  
  
Harry was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. He loved Ginny; Cho was just a crush that he had gotten over three years ago. But how to tell her that without hurting her feelings? He conjured a piece of parchment and some ink with a quill out of the air, and wrote:

_Dear Cho,_

I wish to thank you for your kind words in regards to my teaching. I really enjoy showing these kids how to defend themselves, and your sister is a bright girl to be treasured.

However, I must say now that I cannot see you anymore as anything but a friend. Knowing the amount of time this school spends gossiping, you probably heard that I was dating Ginny Weasley in my sixth year. I had to break it off at the end of the year, for fear of Voldemort using her as bait to get to me; but he found out that I loved her, anyway, and tortured her until she was on the brink of death. I managed to save Ginny, and we became engaged in August, to be married in July next year. You are welcome to come to the Wedding, if you wish.

Once again, thankyou for your praise of my teaching,

Professor H. Potter.

Sending the letter off with Cho's owl, Harry felt a slight twinge of guilt: he probably had not let her down gently enough. But then he saw Ginny walking out of the great hall and throwing glances at him, and the feeling fled.

Filch was, as usual, marking off students that left the school, and he let Ginny and Harry pass with a grunt, though he threw sour glances in Harry's direction: he thought it unnatural that a student should become a teacher so soon. Once outside, Harry showed Ginny the letter from Cho. He couldn't help smiling as he watched her expression change from surprise, to disbelief, to a sort of half-grim humour.

"Well," she said, "Cho Chang may want, but she won't get." Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's. "I would kiss you, but there are too many students around." Suddenly a camera flashed, and Harry saw a man running away. He and Ginny had been walking while they had talked, and so they had gotten to Hogsmede without realising that they had been followed since they left the Hogwarts grounds. Harry started to swear venomously.

"I should have remembered that people take an interest in me," he said bitterly. "I'm sorry, Ginny, this is probably going to be hell."

"If you can bear it, I can," Ginny said bravely, "and you've put up with it since you were fourteen. By the way," she added brightly, "I've thought of a date that might suit for the wedding. July 31st, your birthday."

"That's a great idea," Harry said. "What would be a great day anyway made the best day of my life." That were in Harry's house by now, and as he pulled Ginny towards him he reflected that he was probably one of the luckiest men in the whole world, to be there at that second.

Kissing Ginny was just like breathing, Harry thought three hours later. It was so easy you barely even thought about it, but you couldn't live without it. At least, he couldn't.

As Ginny lay with her head on Harry's chest, she thought that they couldn't get more perfect for each other. She had had a crush on Harry since she was eleven, which had eventually turned into more, and all she could think about was him. Harry had been a bit slower on the uptake, but had passed the ultimate test in saving her from Voldemort. As Ginny rolled over and fit her body around Harry's, her eyes were filled with him.

Yet again, later on, Harry broke the comfortable silence.

"Ron, Hermione and your mother will be here in half an hour, so we'd better start making lunch," he told Ginny, getting up off the big couch that they lay on and kissing her on the forehead. Harry and Ginny were both quite accomplished cooks- Ginny had been taught by her mother and Harry had helped Aunt Petunia in his younger years- and together they got lunch done quickly. When everything was done, Ginny rushed off at the last minute to brush her hair, which had gotten slightly messy in the proceedings. Harry didn't bother, as his hair never lay flat anyway.

Later, Mrs Weasley surveyed her on, daughter and their fiancés happily.

"I'm so glad everything has worked out," she said. "So, when are the weddings?"

"Ours is on Harry's birthday," Ginny said. "July 31st."

"And our honeymoon will be two weeks," Harry put in, holding Ginny's hand under the table.

"Well that works out well," Hermione said. "Our wedding is on August 25th. You'll be back in plenty of time." She seemed to glow as she talked of the wedding.

"So where are you going on your honeymoon?" Ron asked, eyeing his sister.

"We're going to spend five days travelling the coast of north-eastern Australia, then nine days on one of the island resorts of Fiji. What about you?" Ginny countered.

"Not saying," Ron smirked.

"But we'll be gone for four weeks," Hermione added. She and Ginny started whispering, and soon moved their conversation into the lounge room. Ron strayed into the kitchen, insisting that he was helping Harry clean up, but really just watching. Harry showed him the letter from Cho, and told him about the photographer.

"I hope Ginny can cope with the stress," Harry said. "I just know the press will make a big scandal out of it somehow."

"My sister is strong, mate," Ron assured him. "Just take care of her and show her that you love her."

"I will," Harry promised. "Her 18th birthday is in a week, and I'll make it special."

But when Witch Weekly came out the following day, Harry knew he would have to make Ginny's birthday the best day of her life so far.


	7. Reminders of the Press

The next day in the great hall Harry was greeted by the giggles of several girls, as was Ginny. Harry started to think that maybe the photo might have been published, but Ginny, who had totally forgotten all about the photographer, was a little distressed by this sudden, unexplained behaviour. As Harry sat down at the table, Hedwig swooped in and landed on his empty breakfast plate; she carried a short note from Ron, and- Harry's sense of foreboding increased- a magazine. The note from Ron looked like it had been scrawled in a hurry.

_Hey mate,_

_Mum thought you'd better see page 3 of 'Witch Weekly.' It seems that the photo has come out, embellished by another Rita-Skeeter-type journalist. Look after Ginny, she'll need it._

_Ron._

Harry walked over to Ginny and told her that he needed to see her in his office. A storm of giggles erupted around the table, making Ginny blush; Harry was too distracted to care. Ginny, very confused by now, followed Harry to the third floor. When they had both gone into Harry's small office and Harry had locked the door, they sat down side by side and read.

**_Harry Potter - Teacher or Teenager?_**

_We at_ Witch Weekly _have followed Harry Potter, 18, through many stages of his eventful life. We saw him last after his defeat of he who must not be named and received his job as a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was, in fact, heard telling a close friend that he wished that "now it's all over that the media would just leave him alone." But now Harry has another reason to be in the public eye._

_Sources say that Harry Potter became engaged to his friend's sister Ginerva (Ginny) Weasley, 17, in August this year, and is planning to marry her in July. Miss Weasley, however, is still at Hogwarts completing her seventh year, and some students fear she may be abusing her relationship with Mr Potter to achieve her own ends._

"_She uses her physical attraction to lure Prof. Potter," says student Romilda Vane, 16. "She throws him looks and it simply drives him wild. After all, he may be a teacher, but her is still only eighteen."_

_Lavender Brown, an ex-Hogwarts student who was in Harry's class says, "we all know about the Harry - Hermione Granger - Viktor Krum triangle in Harry's fourth year. Hermione is a pretty girl, but is always striving to achieve her own ends. A year later it was Cho Chang, another beautiful, smart, and driven person. Now it's Ginny Weasley, and I know she will use him just like the others."_

_Is it third time lucky for Harry Potter? Or is Ginny Weasley just another pretty face who wants to pass her exams? Just yesterday this photograph was taken showing the two very close together, Ginny with her arm around Harry's waist, and his arm around her shoulders. Is this girl using Harry's infatuation to her advantage, or is it really love? We hope, for Mr Potter's sake, it really is_.

Ginny read through the article twice and then burst into tears. Neither she nor Harry knew what to say. Harry just pulled her towards him, and Ginny lay her head on his shoulder and sobbed. Then Professor McGonagall walked in, apparently unaware of the fact that the door was locked. Her face seemed unusually soft as she looked at Ginny.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley," she said, conjuring up a chair and sitting down in it, "I know it will be hard. But unfortunately there is not much we can do. Maybe I could try banning the magazine," McGonagall mused.

"Ah, no, Professor, I don't think that's such a good idea," Harry put in. "Remember when Professor Umbridge banned _The Quibbler_? By the end of the day, the whole school had read a particular article."

"Hmm… I see your point, Harry. I can't see anything else to do but act like nothing has happened." McGonagall frowned. "They can't make much of a scandal out of that."

"Okay, but since I have a free lesson this morning, could I please have Miss Vane sent to my office?" Harry's expression hardened as he spoke.

"She just doesn't give up, does she?" Ginny mumbled, wiping away her tears.

"Yes, I will send Miss Vane to your office in regards to the article, but am I missing something here?" McGonagall asked shrewdly. When Harry looked to embarrassed to speak, Ginny answered for him, speaking in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"In Harry's sixth year Romilda was very taken with Harry," she said, her expression betraying nothing. "She tried everything to get his attention, even resorting to trying to give him a concealed love potion when Slughorn's Christmas party came about. I went to that," Ginny reflected, "it was a bit boring, really, with only Dean and the other Slug club members around. Professor Slughorn invited me this year too. Anyway," Ginny got back on subject, "Hermione overheard Romilda and her friends planning the love potion plot, and warned Harry not to eat the Chocolate Cauldrons given to him. My greedy brother ate them instead," Ginny momentarily smirked, "and he was all worried about whether or not Romilda knew he existed. But when Harry and I got together later that year she looked like she wanted to murder me, and since she heard that we are engaged, Romilda has been trying to attack me every time I turn a corner."

"That's news to me," Harry murmured quietly.

"It's not important," Ginny said, "but I have a feeling that Cho Chang will be mixed up in this media murder as well."

"How did you reach that conclusion?" Harry asked interestedly.

"Well, she expected she could ignore you for almost three years, then sail in and claim you;" Ginny explained patiently- men could be so thick sometimes- "but you just told her that she can't. I expect for a person like Cho, that isn't a nice feeling."

"Why can't it ever be the _quiet_ girls, Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked weakly. "Out of all the girls that have passed though Hogwarts, you had to pick the two most scheming and vengeful."

"I didn't ask for Romilda to be crazy!" Harry said heatedly.

"And Cho?" It was Ginny, and she had backed Harry into a corner.

"I was fifteen," Harry said lamely.

"I was eleven when I picked," Ginny said, "and I stuck to my choice, unlike someone else!"

"But I'd hardly call your 'choice' sensible," Harry retorted with a grin. The bantering went on, accompanied by an occasional remark from an amused McGonagall, and so Harry and Ginny were both in lighter moods when the bell rang.

When Ginny and McGonagall had left Harry's office, he saw one of Romilda's friends walking by.

"Vanessa," Harry called to the short, blonde-haired girl, "I want you to take a note to the teacher you have this lesson." Writing quickly, Harry sealed the short not with a tap of his wand and sent Vanessa off to class.

Romilda did not take very long to show up. Banging open the door she said indifferently,

"Hello, Harry."

"Good morning Miss Vane," Harry grated, "and this shall be your only warning that I am a teacher. Next time you address me with the absence of 'sir' or 'professor' I shall give you a detention."

"Yes, _sir_," Romilda sneered. She and Malfoy could almost have been related. "I sent a letter to my mother's friend at _Witch Weekly_, by the way, if you sent me in regards to my contributions."

"Do you enjoy telling lies about your teachers, Romilda?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"I just feel people should be allowed to hear the truth, Professor," the sixth-year retorted.

"You seem to have an odd definition of truth, Miss Vane," Harry told her smoothly, "and that issue needs to be resolved. Let's see... today is Monday the 28th of November, and I think three weeks should do it. I want to see you in my office every night at seven thirty until the 19th of December. You may go back to Herbology now," Harry said with a note of finality, and Romilda stalked from the room.


	8. The Vengeful Ones

_Over the next two days Harry and Ginny were forced to bear an onslaught of unwanted attention. Harry became a little short-tempered with his class, who thankfully were sympathetic, and Ginny seemed frequently on the verge of tears. Harry noticed the strain in her face and tried to get her to talk about, but Ginny seemed unwilling to let on just how stressed she was. But on Wednesday Ginny had a letter that made ger slightly happier, a letter from Hermione._

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope you're feeling all right. Having been accused of 'using' Harry before, I know how hard it can be. I just hope you don't have as many evil letters as I did_. In fact, any letters addressed to Ginny that weren't carried by certain owls were opened, and if necessary, destroyed; a fact that Ginny was very grateful of, having been a witness of Hermione's mail and having no wish to try it herself._ Harry says that it seems you don't want to talk to him about it, but you really should. If you don't let these feelings out as they come, by the time they do burst out you will be hysterical. Now, enough of that, and on to the main subject of my letter._

_I am telling you know that I am pregnant in the hopes that it might distract you for a few hours. I have been pregnant for three months and I await your howler, telling me off for not saying anything earlier, in readiness and possibly with a fire extinguisher._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

_PS. Ron says he'll go and curse Lavender Brown for her comments in the article if it'll make you feel better. (He, of all people, would know where_ she _lives.)_

Ginny, suppressing a small scream, nearly ran up to the teachers' table, skidding to a halt at the last second. Harry, who's face had lit up with alarm when he saw Ginny's speeding pace, took up a curious expression. Ginny showed Harry the letter, being careful to hide the paragraph that mentioned him. Harry seemed delighted when he looked up from the letter, keeping on the table, with an effort, the arms that longed to hold his stressed lover.

"That's so great, Gin!" he said. "You're going to be an aunty!"

"And you'll be an uncle," Ginny added.

"Nah, not for a couple of months after the baby is born. If Hermione's three months, it'll be born around late May or early June."

"This is so exciting!" Ginny squealed. She looked brighter than she had since before the article came out, and Harry was satisfied that Hermione's wish of distracting Ginny had been fulfilled.

But on her way to dinner Ginny found herself confronted by Romilda. That was nothing unusual, Romilda tried to attack her at least once a week. What was unusual was the fact that Romilda had brought five of her friends from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor with her.

With an evil look Romilda yelled "Stupefy!" and watched Ginny topple to the floor.

Walking along that corridor ten minutes later, Harry looked around curiously; this was usually on of the most popular routes for students to take, but tonight it was deserted. He gave a choked cry when he saw the reason why.

There lay Ginny, obviously stunned and cursed with a body-bind. Her nose was broken, and an assortment of painful hexes and curses had been cast on her. Her face was a pale shade of grey, and her hair was matted with blood, making Harry suspect that she had hit her head on a nearby statue in her fall. Harry was terrifyingly reminded of the first glimpse the he had gotten of Ginny after Voldemort had tortured her.

Harry let out strangled sobs as he picked up Ginny as easily as if she was only six. Numb to anything but Ginny's laboured breathing, he was haunted by the vision of Ginny as she had looked after Voldemort had finished with her: her face had been the same pale shade of grey, it looked like a some of her bones had been broken and a lot of blood had been flowing freely. It was too much for Harry to bear; Ginny was still getting brief spasms of pain in her chest because of what had happened, and already she was hurt again because of him. The tears flowed as he looked at Ginny's face, so cold and hurt because she had dared to love. It wasn't fair.

Harry stumbled with the limp Ginny in his arms to the nearest office, which just happened to be Slughorn's. He could bareley muster the energy to knock on the door. Slughorn opened it at the feeble tap, took one shocked look at Harry's stricken, tear-streaked face and Ginny's blood-stained one and pulled Harry inside.

"Harry, m'boy, what happened?" Slughorn asked weakly as he helped Harry lower Ginny onto a couch and pour a shimmering, vapourish purple potion that he had yanked from his bag down her throat. Between sobs, Harry still managed to get out his reply with vehemence.

"I bet it was that evil Romlida Vane and her friends," he said. "I gave her three weeks detention for her comments in the article, and she's been trying to get at Ginny all year anyway. It's just all my fault that Ginny keeps on getting hurt." Harry's guilt overwhelmed him, and he went back to his own thoughts, tears still running down his cheeks.

"Harry, you need to take this potion, and then you can help me carry Miss Weasley to the hospital wing," said Slughorn, finally in control again. Harry drank the Calming Drought that was shoved into his hands, and then lightly picking Ginny up again, allowed himself to be steered out the door by the still slightly shaking Slughorn.


	9. Of Depressions and Birthdays

Mr and Mrs Weasley sat dumbstruck by Ginny's bedside with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Four stunning spells," Madam Pomfrey reported grimly, "six broken bones, including a cracked skull and a concussion. All are easily enough fixed, except, " the furrow in Madam Pomfrey's brow deepened, "there is a spell that has been cast on Ginny that I cannot identify, and neither can the other healers from St Mungo's. Unfortunately, it seems to be causing Miss Weasley a lot of pain, but we are searching for a cure and hope to find one soon." The nurse retreaded to her office.

Mrs Weasley started crying into her husband's shoulder; but Harry had stoped his strangled sobbing hours ago. He now just sat ashen-faced, staring at Ginny with a sharp agony in his eyes. Hermione, the only one with any rationality left, for Ron was looking helpless too, noticed how her friend was looking.

"Harry?" she said, half-questioningly.

"It's always my fault," he said, his strained voice matching his pained eyes. "Voldemort killed my parents to get to me, he used Sirius as bait to lure me and Sirius died, he used Ginny as bait to get to me twice, and both times she almost died, and now she's in constant pain again because of her relationship with me. It's best not to love at all, the no one gets hurt." Abruptly Harry got up and walked off. Hermione could hear his dry, heartbreaking sobs as he went down the hallway and stood up to go after him, but then she saw Madam Pomfrey beckoning in her direction.

"Miss Granger," she said, "seeing that you're the only one here who's kept their head, I'm asking you to look after Harry. At the moment he is extremely upset and he needs your help before he goes so deep he gets depression."

So while Madam Pomfrey treated Ginny, Hermione treated Harry. Ginny was given intensive rounds of potions to rid her of the painful mystery spell, and Hermione tried her best to cheer up Harry while Lupin took a couple of days off work (he was employed by a private wizarding company to research cures for wolf bites) to teach Harry's classes, and was very surprised to see the second years performing at fourth-year standard.

"And," said Hermione that Friday, hesitating at what she was about to say, "Luna Lovegood wants to talk to you." Harry replied in a flat, lifeless tone.

"Well you might as well let her come in," he said. In truth, he was not exactly sure what Luna's blunt, painfully true statements would do to him. Hermione ushered in a girl with long, dirty blonde hair and backed out of the room.

"Best not to love at all, then no one gets hurt, not even yourself," came a strained whisper. Harry looked up sharply. This was the first time he had seen Luna totally aware of the situation and displaying strong feelings towards it. "That's what I told myself when my mother died and dad shut himself off from the world," she continued, her eyes full of pain. "But it was the wrong decision. When I shut myself off from love, I shut myself off from life. Life without feeling is like you aren't really there. You can watch, observe, but not take part. Don't waste the life you have, because once it's gone, it won't come back.

"All these years later, I tried to find what I love I had, but I've forgotten what it feels like. I'm alone now, but I don't want the same to happen to you." For the first time in her life Luna broke her promise to her mother, and a single tear ran down her cheek. "I burn myself just to make sure I still have a body; I do weird things just to make sure other people can tell if I'm still there. Don't be like me, Harry," said Luna desperately, "everybody would miss you too much. Because you wouldn't really be there." Looking at the hopelessness in Luna's eyes, Harry knew exactly what to say, and when he spoke his voice was full and rich again.

"Only love could have brought you to say that, Luna," he said, gripping her hand. "Love for your friends. You care about what happens to us, just like we'd miss you if you weren't there. That is love. Now, I'm going to go talk to Ginny. Do you want to come?" Luna, her face brighter than Harry had ever seen it, muttered something about needing to see someone and hurried off. Hermione was very relieved to see Harry strolling to the hospital wing with a smile on his face.

Once the right potion had been found, Ginny had healed quickly. That Monday, a week after the article in _Witch Weekly _ was first released, was Ginny's first day back in classes. It was also her 18th birthday.

Ginny awoke in her dormitory early to find a stack of presents on the end of her bed. She opened them all, leaving Harry's until last. He had made the card himself; on the front was a picture of them holding hands by the lake: Ginny had seen that photo before on Harry's desk, and she too had a copy of it. Inside, the card said:

_Dear Ginny,_

_If I could put a kiss into words I would. And just did, it seems. Anyway, if love is life, I'm living life to the full, being with you. I am giving you a little something to match your ring, and reminding you that you are loved like no other person is._

_I hope your day is full of surprises,_

_Harry._

Ginny quickly tore the wrapping paper off Harry's present. Inside a little black box was a necklace that took her breath away. It was a golden chain so fine that it looked like a spider's web, and hanging off it was a wavy bar of pure gold that supported a line of gems in the same pattern that was on her engagement ring: sapphire, then emerald, then diamond.

"Woah, Ginny, who gave you that?" Came across the room from Jodie, one of Ginny's friends.

"Harry – I mean – Professor Potter," Ginny stuttered. Soon her bed was surrounded by four girls peering closely at the necklace.

"That's so sweet," said Anna, yet another girl, wistfully. "You are so lucky, Gin; my boyfriend would never write something like that."

"Believe me, Anna, when I say that there isn't an hour that goes by where I don't stop and think of how luck I am." Ginny suddenly smiled mischievously. "Now, I think we'd all better get moving, or we won't have time to put our makeup on before breakfast." Her statement caused a flurry of activity.

At breakfast Harry looked around the hall from his seat at the high table for Ginny, and when he managed to catch her eye she sent him a glowing smile, and putting her hand up to her neck she mouthed the words "thank you," while Harry smiled back.

When the owl post came Ginny had a surprise. Swooping down towards her was Hedwig. But when the owl landed Ginny could see that, in fact, it wasn't Hedwig: Hedwig had amber coloured eyes, while this snowy owl's eyes were brown like Ginny's own. The note it carried, though, was in Harry's handwriting.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Happy birthday! I hope you like your new owl, and have fun naming him._

_Love,_

_Harry._

Ginny and her friends cooed over the owl, exclaiming at how cute he was and tossing up names. Finally Beans was decided upon, much to the discomfort of Jodie, who had fought to the death for 'Moonshine,' and Ginny sent a note up to Harry with her new owl.

_Hi, my name is Beans. My mistress thanks you, and more importantly, says she loves you. She also says that if you ever decide to leave her (which you shouldn't, because that would break her heart and then you would have five, maybe six depending on whether or not Percy's gotten over himself yet, brothers on your trail) she won't say a word, as long as you don't take back that necklace!_

Laughing softly to himself, Harry went off to prepare for the third year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

Diving into her bag for a quill and ink during Charms after morning break, Ginny found her bag packed full to bursting due to a rather large box that someone had put in there. Pulling it out, Ginny saw that it was a large box of Honeyduke's chocolates. On it was stuck another note in Harry's distinctive writing.

_Although you're already sweet enough, a girl can't have too many chocolates. (Or can she? I wouldn't know…….)_

Ginny giggled and stuffed the box back in her bag.

At lunch Ginny saw Beans swooping towards her carrying something that appeared to be red and white. Puzzled, Ginny leaned forwards, only realising what her owl was carrying when he landed. She smelt her beautiful bunch of velvety red and white roses peacefully, before exhibiting them to her friends then going off with Anna to put them in a vase in their dormitory. When Harry had said in his card that he hoped her day would be full of surprises, Ginny hadn't known that Harry would make sure it was going to be that way.

Yet again when Ginny dived into her bag, this time for her DADA book in a free period, she found another unknown object blocking her way. This time, however, it was a book. Ginny opened it with apprehension, remembering Tom Riddle's diary, but she relaxed instantly when she read the first page of the otherwise blank book.

_Dear Ginny,_

_This is a sort of two-way book. It is charmed with a sort of protean-like spell, so what is written in this will be visible in my book too. Your book will heat up when I write something, and yes, I do notice a similarity to the DA coins._

_Love,_

_Harry._

Ginny smiled and simply wrote, _thank you for everything_. Harry, who was teaching second year Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs, wrote back saying _you're welcome._

The last surprise on Ginny's 18th birthday came late at night. Ginny was climbing the stairs to her dorm after having a chat with Romilda's old friend Vanessa; Romilda had kicked her out of her group of cronies when Vanessa had refused to attack Ginny, but now Vanessa was having trouble making new friends. Ginny's mind was still on that conversation when she pulled open the hangings on her bed.

On the bed lay Harry's final present, a new set of dress robes. They were a sparkling silver at the top, but the colour subtly changed as the robes went down, so by the time they reached the floor they were a deep emerald green. They were also a low cut, leaving Ginny's shoulders bare. As Ginny put them on Anna walked into the dormitory.

"Hey, Ginny, you look stunning!" she said in amazement. Are they from Professor Potter as well?"

"Probably," Ginny said absentmindedly, staring at herself in the mirror and fingering the necklace that sat perfectly in the hollow of her throat.

"Hey, look, Gin, there's a note attached." Anna reached forward und unpinned it.

_A little something pretty to wear to Slughorn's party._ Was all it said.

"It's definitely from Harry," Ginny said.


End file.
